Sweetie Belle
Sweetie Belle is a 10-year-old in Sunetsugu, Juanita and Kazu's class, the younger sister of Cassandra and also the animal counterpart of a Brendan's deer called Sweetie Belle. She is one of the few who shares the same name with her animal counterpart. Characteristics Personality Sweetie Belle is nothing like her name, she is tomboyish, tough, aggressive, and sometimes downright verbally rude or impolite. She has a blunt, outspoken manner of saying things and always speaks her mind, even if her opinion in unfavoured or hurtful to somebody. Sweetie doesn't believe in telling white lies just to make a person happy, she declares that it's fake happiness with no benefits, and it's better to know and learn to accept the truth. Sweetie also dislikes time-wasters, annoying people like me, if I do say so myself, and what she calls "idiots without any common sense or logic". Sweetie isn't the most sympathetic of people, but she is well-meaning, and is very willing to help others if she thinks it's for a good cause. Despite usually seeming unfeeling and tough, Sweetie feels sorry for others going through any hard time, and always co-operates with them. Sweetie also cannot stand bullies who pick on weaker people. She is often the source of comfort for many picked on and bullied students at her school. Sweetie is a very outdoorsy type and loves camping, hiking, and anything related to the great outdoors. However, she herself states she is a lazy person, and doesn't go out or play any sports at her school or just for fun. Name "controversies" Sweetie Belle is seen to be extremely annoyed whenever someone calls her simply by her first name "Sweetie". She smacked Juanita on the head in the second season of the 2015 series when she referred to her as "Sweetie", and Sunetsugu actually ended up with a black eye in the third season. :Sunetsugu: Hey Sweetie Belle! Sweetie! AGH :punch :smack :THUD :Sweetie Belle: That's Sweetie BELLE to you! Relationship with Cassandra Despite Sweetie's usual blunt and arrogant attitude, she is sometimes rather scared and in awe of her older sister Cassandra, who tends to sometimes fuss over her like a parent. Sweetie rarely ever disobeys her and always does whatever she asks for. Cassandra is one of the only people Sweetie openly respects and listens to. Skills Outdoor knowledge Sweetie is skilled in survival of the fittest, and could probably live all alone all her life in the Amazon jungle without getting killed or eaten. Sweetie's skills come in useful in several episodes, occasionally when the characters are on some quest, or sometimes when they are just lost in a jungle or forest. Sweetie Belle has a good sense of direction and can usually lead the way, or sometimes tell which way is North without using a compass. Sweetie Belle along with Kazu make a great team in the wild, as Kazu is skilled in plants and wildlife knowledge, much like Bonita. Friendships Sweetie didn't have any friends when she first joined the school, which she had no problem with. She preferred to be alone and keep to her thoughts without the company of "annoying people", as she related to Cassandra. In her second month at her school she met Sunetsugu in the cafeteria. Sunetsugu, being an inquisitive and outspoken person, asked her where she'd come from and how he'd never seen her before. Sweetie introduces herself as Sweetie Belle, and Sunetsugu at first thinks it's some sort of nickname. He annoys her by repeatedly asking her whether it actually says Sweetie Belle on her birth certificate, and Sweetie ends up punching him to the ground. Sunetsugu, thinking she's a bully, runs off with a bad opinion of her. Sweetie, quite unmoved by her encounter with Sunetsugu, goes down the hall and sees Brad picking on Kazu. She immediately rushes to his aid, eventually scaring Brad away with her tough and aggressive manner, even though Brad is a good deal older than her. Kazu stammers out his thanks, and wonder why he hadn't seen this big, hefty girl before. Sweetie merely smiles at him and pats his head, while Sunetsugu watches the whole scene from behind a corner, feeling gratified that Sweetie stood up for Kazu. He later apologizes to her for annoying her and introduces her to Juanita and Hansel. Sweetie Belle suddenly finds herself surrounded with four new friends. Physical appearance Sweetie is muscular, hefty, rather tall, and has a snow-white skin color. She has mulberry-purple and rose pink smooth hair with curls that is cut short above shoulder length. Her eyes appear to be a deep grass green, described by Sunetsugu as being like water in a pool. Sweetie is usually seen wearing a dark green hoodie, worn out three-quarter pants and combat boots. Appearances and depiction Sweetie Belle first had a cameo appearance in Rocking Blues, where she was seen sitting on a rollercoaster in an amusement park, next to a girl called Greta. She was first depicted as a supporting character in the second season of the 2015 series, when she bumped into Sunetsugu in the cafeteria. Sweetie currently makes moderately frequent appearances throughout the series. Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans